Is It Too Late?
by SprouseGoose
Summary: When Zack and Cody test out Arwin's latest invention, Cody learns some that will not only affect his future, but Bailey's as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody and Zack were spending spring break back in Boston. Cody was still not himself ever since Bailey told him she never wanted to speak to him ever again, so he just spent all of his time in the suite on the 23rd floor. He only spoke when spoken too, but other than that, he kept to himself. Zack tried his best to get his brother out of his funk, but nothing he could think of was working. He even mentioned to Arwin what was going on hoping he would have an idea as someone who was in love with someone he couldn't have. Arwin ignored Zack's comment, but he said he might have just the thing to get Cody's mind on something else. He told Zack he would see them both up in their suite in about an hour.

And an hour later, Arwin showed up as promised as there was a knock at the door. Zack was busy playing a video game and turned to his brother.

"Kind of busy here. Can you at least get the door?"

Cody sighed. "Fine..." And with that, he got up and opened the door to find Arwin. Arwin was holding some kind of contraption in his hand and had a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Arwin. What's up?"

Arwin walked into the suite and placed the contraption on the coffee table.

"This is my brand new invention. I was hoping you two could help me test it..."

Cody shook his head. "No thanks. Last time I did that, I was stalked by a computer..."

Arwin sighed. "Okay, Callie didn't work so well, but this is different. This is my greatest invention yet. Its a time machine!"

Zack looked interested while Cody looked skeptical.

"A time machine? Sure you didn't slip while hanging a picture over your toilet and hit your head?"

Arwin paused. "How did you know that? Anyways, when I came too, there was an image in my head. I saw this..." Arwin pointed to a part of the device. "I call it the..."

Cody cut him off. "The flux capacitor?"

Arwin gave him a look. "Of course not. Why would I call it that? I call it the Carey Capacitor!"

Both Zack and Cody rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, I was hoping you two could help me test it..."

Cody was about to decline when Zack cut him off. "We'd love to! Just tell us what to do."

Arwin handed them each something that looked like an old cell phone. "Simple. Just hold onto these. These are your links...or should be...to get back home."

Cody just sighed.

Arwin continued. "All I have to do is press this button, and it should work..."

Zack interrupted. "What button?"

Arwin pointed at it. "This one."

Before anyone could say anything, Zack reached over and pressed it. And before anyone could figure out what was happening, both Zack and Cody began getting fuzzy and their bodies became distorted. Before Arwin could tell what was going on, both disappeared.

"Oops. How am I going to explain this to Carey?"

Meanwhile, Zack and Cody felt themselves returning back to normal.

Cody just shook his head. "What just happened?"

Zack was trying to focus too. He looked around and realized they weren't in the Boston Tipton again. "Whoa! It actually worked! One of Arwin's inventions actually worked! First the old telephone booth that took us into another dimension and now time travel."

Cody wanted to shoot down what Zack said, but he was having trouble explaining to himself how they had gotten out of the Tipton. He looked over and saw a trashcan. And right on top was a newspaper. He walked over and pulled it out. And what he saw blew his mind.

"Oh my gosh!"

Zack turned to him. "What?"

"The date on the paper says its March 25th, 2040!"

Zack paused. "So, we both should be in our late 40's..." Zack looked down at the paper. "Maybe this is just a dream after all..."

Cody turned to him. "Why would you say that?"

Zack pointed. "Look right there. It says the Cubs are about to begin a new season and try to defend their World Series Championship...They'll never win one..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Focus here! We're 30 years in the future!"

Zack grumbled. "Yeah, I have thirty years before I can make some money off of this..." He paused and began to grin. "Wait a minute!"

Cody shook his head. "No! You aren't going to go buy a sports almanac so you can make bets for the next 30 years!"

Zack looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

Cody rubbed his eyes. "Because I've seen Back to the Future 2 and I know you...Besides, I say we hit the library instead..."

"The library? Why would I want to go there? I don't like going there in the present, why would I waste time in the future in one?"

"So we can figure out some things. Zack, we can't do anything while we are here to change what happens in the future. We can't mess with the space time continuum..."

Zack was incredulous. "Why not?"

"Because we could create a catastrophe of epic proportions that could lead to the universe imploding upon itself!"

Zack shook his head. "Seriously, put down the books by Stephen Hawking and pick up a comic book every once in a while..."

Cody grabbed Zack's arm and drug him over to a phone booth.

"Planning on calling someone?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I'm seeing if the library is still the same place it was 30 years ago..." Cody looked around and noticed there was no phone book. He looked around but there was nothing. "Where is a phone book when you need it?"

"_Listing please."_

Cody looked around. "What was that?"

"_Listing please."_

Cody paused. "Boston Public Library?"

"_700 Boylston Street, Copley Square, Boston, MA 02116. Would you like to be connected to it at a charge of $3.00?"_

"$3.00? No thank you!"

Cody grabbed Zack again. "Its at the same place it always was..."

About fifteen minutes later, Zack and Cody entered the front door of the Boston Public Library. As they stood in the lobby taking everything in, Zack turned to Cody.

"Where to, genius?"

Cody paused. "I would say the computer lab, but I have no idea what that would look like now..."

Zack sighed and pointed to a sign on the wall. "Look, computer lab, that way..."

Cody shrugged and followed Zack as they made their way into what he guessed was a computer lab 30 years in the future. Both sat down in front of a monitor, but Cody couldn't see a CPU unit anywhere. Finally he decided to speak up and try something. "Internet?"

"_Internet Explorer or Firefox?"_

"Ummm...Firefox..."

"_Which site would you like to visit?"_

Cody paused again. "Well...ummm...Google?"

The next thing he knew, the familiar Google screen was up in front of him. Cody couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to see somethings haven't changed..."

Cody sat there and thought about what he wanted to search for, when he decided to begin with himself. Several listings came up, and he settled on one from the Boston Globe.

"_Cody Mitchell Martin, September 23, 1993 – March 14, 2014. Mr. Martin, a student at Yale University, was found dead in his dorm room in New Haven, Connecticut. Authorities are deeming it a suicide as there was a note found saying 'This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me, but I can't go on.' Mr. Martin is survived by his mother, father and brother."_

Cody just stared at the monitor in shock. "I committed suicide?"

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

**Author's Note: I should have mentioned that this takes place following The Play's The Thing. However, the events of Twister will leave this completely moot, so my goals is to have this finished before Twister airs. Right now, my guess is somewhere between 6-8 chapters. I hope to have it finished before classes begin back on Monday.**_  
_

Cody just stared at the monitor in front of him. According to what the article said, he would kill himself in just under four years. Cody had no idea how to process that information. What could have made him do such a thing? He had big hopes and big dreams for his future. Sure, one of them appeared gone forever, but he still had others. Cody began shaking his head. He knew then that coming to the library had been a huge mistake. Knowing too much about one's future was a double edged sword. And right then, he felt like he had been cut deeply.

He sighed to himself. "March 14, 2014...Part of me wants to know what happened that day, but part of me knows I shouldn't mess with it. I should never have come here..."

Just then, a sheet of paper came out of a small slot next to the monitor. It was a copy of the article. Without thinking, Cody grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket. He got up, and headed over to Zack. Without saying a word, Cody grabbed Zack's arm and began dragging him away.

"Dude! What are you doing?"

Cody didn't stop though. "We have to get out of here. We can't learn too much about what happens in the future!"

"Why not?"

Cody closed his eyes and swallowed. "Because we might find out somethings we don't want to discover..."

Zack was about to say something, but he noticed the look on his brother's face. Cody was being dead serious, but there was something else in his look as well. Zack paused. Had Cody already found out something bad?

Cody dragged Zack back outside and ducked them into an alley. He pulled out the cell phone like device Arwin had given him and looked at it.

He hung his head. "I wish you would have waited to hear how we are supposed to get back before hitting that button..."

Zack paused. "Yeah, that actually might have been a good idea..." He too pulled out his device and looked at it. "What if I hit the 'SEND' button?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I think we should find Arwin first. He should still be alive now...I hope..."

Zack laughed. "You worry too much!" And with that, Zack reached down and pushed the button on his device. And like before, Zack began to get fuzzy and distorted before he disappeared.

Cody sighed again. "Oh...what the heck..." He too pushed the button. And the next thing he knew, he was back in the suite at the Tipton again. And both he and Zack found Arwin looking at them excitedly.

"Well? How did it go?"

Zack grinned. "It worked like a charm, Arwin. We were in the year 2040 for a while!"

Arwin began dancing around. "It worked! An invention of mine actually worked like it was supposed to work!"

Cody stopped Arwin's dance. "Yes, it did. And that's why you have to destroy it immediately!"

Both Arwin and Zack looked at Cody is shock. "Why would I destroy it?"

Cody sighed. "Because while this is a great invention, its not for us to mess with the space time continuum. Without knowing it, we could do something that would ruin the world. That's too much power for someone to have..."

Zack looked at his brother. "But..."

"But nothing. When happens when word of this gets out?"

Zack grinned. "Some company pays big bucks for it!"

Arwin nodded. "That would be nice..."

Cody shook his head. "You think the government is going to let a company let alone an individual have this to themselves? And Arwin, once the government finds out you have this, you think they are going to leave you alone to make sure you don't make another one?"

Arwin paused and sighed. "You're right...They'd lock me away in a lab somewhere..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, and you'd probably never see our mother ever again..."

Arwin gasped. "I'll go destroy it right now!"

Just then, Arwin's cell phone rang and he took the call. Once he was done, he turned back to the twins. "Sorry, maintenance emergency..."

Cody patted his shoulder. "Tell you what, you go take care of that, and I'll take this down to your workshop and take it apart myself..."

"You sure?"

Cody smiled. "Of course..."

Arwin nodded. "Okay, if anyone else would be careful taking it apart, it would be you...Okay, I'm off, see you both later..." And with that, Arwin was off.

Cody reached down to pick up the time machine when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cody turned to find Zack giving him a look.

"Okay, what's really going on here?"

Cody turned away. "Nothing. This is just too powerful of a device to have. Beside, knowing too much about our futures isn't a good thing..."

Zack paused. "You found out something, didn't you?"

Cody shook his head. "NO!...I mean, no...I might have, but I realized I had to stop looking before I did..."

Zack just nodded, but he didn't believe Cody for a second. "If you say so..."

"That's why I'm going to take it now to be destroyed..."

"Well...Good luck..." And under his breath, Zack mumbled. "With whatever your planning. At least its getting your mind off of Bailey..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Cody shrugged and took the time machine down to Arwin's workshop. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he triggered the latch on the bookshelf and went into Arwin's secret area.

Cody sighed. "I know what I said, but I have to find out what really happened..."

Cody examined the time machine, and discovered it was relatively easy to find out how it worked. He set the settings for the day before he supposedly committed suicide and set the location for New Haven, Connecticut. Scrounging up his courage, he hit the 'Send' button again. And once again, the same transformation occurred.

And when Cody came to, he was outside again. Looking around, he could tell he wasn't in Boston anymore. And by the name on some of the buildings, he could tell he was on a college campus. He walked around until he could definitely tell he was indeed on Yale's campus.

"Okay...I'm here. Now, where do I start. I don't even know what dorm I will be living in then..." Cody sat down on a bench so he could begin to formulate a plan. But as he did, he couldn't help overhear a conversation between two people sitting on the bench behind him.

"Can you believe what happened?"

"No, I can't...I guess I was naïve in thinking things like that wouldn't happen at a place like Yale..."

"Such a shame though. She was such a beautiful girl..."

"I know. And it was such a shame what happened. Supposedly, she had her entire future in front of her..."

"What did the paper say her name was again?"

"Haley, I think...Wait...no, it was Bailey...Bailey Pickett..."

Hearing that name, Cody felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up and his heart began to beat rapidly. Had something happened to Bailey? Was she alright? Cody began to freak out. Then he remembered that they had mention something about a paper.

Immediately, Cody jumped up and ran as fast as he could towards the nearest building. And inside, he found a receptacle that held the Yale student newspaper. With trepidation, he reached down to grab one. Without thinking, he found himself sitting down on a bench in the lobby and began to read it.

"_Bailey Pickett, aged 20 from Kettlecorn, Kansas, and a junior pre-med major here at Yale, was found murdered Tuesday night. The exact details of what happened were not readily available, but according to the Chief of Campus Police, Fred Thomas, Miss Pickett passed away in the arms of fellow Yale student, Cody Martin. Mr. Martin has not been available for comment."_

Cody read the article over and over again. Bailey was dead? Was that why he had committed suicide? Cody gulped. Was he in someway responsible for Bailey's death? Cody paused to think. If he had been, he knew then that he would never have forgiven himself.

Getting up, Cody found himself just wandering around aimlessly with so many questions in his mind. Hearing the chimes of the campus clock, he realized he had to be getting back to his time. He stuffed the paper into his pocket before pressing the 'Send' button again.

Once back in Arwin's workshop, Cody spent several minutes staring at the time machine.

"I'm sorry, Arwin. I know what I said. But I have to know what happened. I know she may hate me now, and with good reason. But if its in my power to save her life, then I have to..." Cody looked down at the machine again. "And with this, I do..."

___To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Realizing that he had promised Arwin he would destroy the time machine, Cody realized he had to make it look like he had. So, looking around Arwin's workshop, he gathered several pieces of scrap metal and wires to make it look like he had. Of course, he realized he couldn't just carry the time machine back up through the lobby and back into the suite. So, he decided to hide it, and come back and get it later.

Returning back to their suite, Zack looked up at him, taking a break from his video game.

"Is it destroyed?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I even broke some pieces in case Arwin ever got the urge to try to rebuild it..."

Zack paused. "Are you sure you didn't see something in the future that freaked you out?"

Cody shook his head. He hated lying, but he had to do this on his own. If he had been responsible for Bailey's death, he couldn't let anyone know. And that's when it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to go back to the future while he was still on spring break. There was too great a chance that Zack or Arwin or even his Mom would walk in on him. He decided he would wait till he got back on the ship. There were enough places on it that he could hide and no one would be the wiser.

The rest of their time on spring break, Cody kept to himself. He didn't mean to be so anti-social, but he had a lot weighing on his mind. And even when he was around other people, he often didn't pay attention. And this caused some to get angry.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Cody looked up and realized he must have been having a conversation with Barbara. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Barbara sighed. "I was telling you about Bob and my breakup..."

Cody nodded absent mindedly. "Sounds good..."

"Cody Martin!"

Cody looked up again. "Huh?"

Barbara was smiling at him. "Does it sound good because you wanted me back?"

Cody shook his head. "Wait a minute...What?"

"I always knew we'd get back together someday!"

"Whoa...whoa...whoa! That's not what I said at all...I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something else..."

Barbara paused. "Something or someone else?"

Cody sighed. "Bailey..."

Barbara frowned. "What is so special about her anyways?"

Cody looked off into the distance. "Everything...and I completely blew it..."

Barbara huffed and stomped Cody's foot before storming off.

Cody was confused. "What was that all about?" Cody shrugged his shoulders and went back to thinking about what he should do. The one thing he knew he should do was hit the ship's library and do as much research as he could on the space time continuum. With that as a starting point, Cody was able to relax a little.

The night before they were due to board the boat again, Cody sneaked back down into Arwin's workshop and packed up the time machine as carefully as he could. And once he was back in his cabin on the boat, he hid it in his closet as best as he could. In face, he put it in his safe so no one would accidentally come upon it. And immediately, he headed for the ship's library.

On the skydeck, Zack met up with Maya to enjoy a smoothie. Soon, they were joined by Woody, Addison, Bailey and London. Woody sighed when he saw Zack.

"So, you guys are back already..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah..."

Woody shrugged. "I thought I saw Cody's stuff, but I have yet to see him yet..."

Addison spoke up. "I saw him. He had a very serious look on his face, and he looked like he was on a mission."

Zack sighed. "I was afraid of that. He hasn't been the same since we..." He paused wondering whether or not he should tell everyone about what happened. Especially around London. She could make a comment to her Dad, and Wilfred Tipton could make Arwin's life pure hell.

Maya spoke up. "Since you what?"

Zack figured why not though. It was a cool story, and London would probably forget about it as soon as she heard it. So, he gathered everyone in tightly.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this group..." Everyone nodded and Zack continued. "As you know, Arwin is an inventor, and he showed us this time machine he built..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right..."

"Its true. He had Cody and I test it. Cody was skeptical too until I pushed a button and it transported us to the year 2040..."

Maya was shocked. "Yeah? What was it like?"

Zack grinned. "Get this, the Cubs actually win a World Series!"

Woody spoke up. "What about the Indians...or the Browns...or the Cavs?"

Zack shrugged. "I was going to look up stuff or buy a sports almanac, but Cody wouldn't let me..." He mocked Cody. "Something about disrupting the space time continuum and causing the universe to implode upon itself..."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Cody to ruin the fun..."

Bailey just stared at him. "Or thank him for trying to do the right thing! I have no desire for my existence to be nullified..."

Zack sighed. "Anyways, I was about to check some stuff out when Cody dragged me out of the Boston Public Library..."

"Why did he do that?"

Zack shrugged. "No clue. He says we shouldn't find out anything about our futures, but..."

"But what?"

"I get the feeling he did...and I get the feeling that whatever he found out wasn't good."

Bailey paused. "Well, did you ask him?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but every time I did, he would shake his head and look away. And ever since we got back, it seems like his mind is a million miles away..."

Woody paused. "Why not just use the time machine to go back and find out what he found out?"

"Not a bad idea, but the time machine is destroyed. Cody did that himself..."

Bailey just shook her head. "I can't believe I sat here and listened to this. How do we know this isn't a story you made up like the one about being on a spaceship and having to save the world?"

Zack glared at her. "Go ask Cody if you don't believe me!"

Bailey glared back. "Fine! I will!"

Bailey got up and walked off.

Back in Cody's cabin, he had the time machine back out. After reviewing everything he could find, he knew if he just observed, there wasn't a chance to affect anything. He knew there was a chance he would have to watch Bailey die. Once he knew what happened though, he would try to explain to Bailey what happened so she could avoid it. Cody sighed. He would, but that would require her actually talking to him. But this was important enough that he would find a way to make her listen.

Cody was adjusting the time machine to set it for the exact date and location he needed. But before he could press the button, he heard a knock at the door. Rolling his eyes, he threw Blankee over the time machine to hide it before he opened the door. And he found Bailey standing there.

"Bailey?"

"Zack said Arwin made a time machine and you two went into the future, is that true?"

Cody paused. "Well, yeah...but..."

Bailey cut him off. "So, its true? You actually went into the future?"

"Yeah, but I destroyed it. It was too powerful to have around...too much of a temptation to change the future..."

Bailey paused. "I can actually see that..."

"Look, Bailey, there is something I need to talk to you about..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I said what I needed to say, so I'm leaving..." And with that she stormed out of the room."

Cody sighed. "Maybe I should go back and tell myself not to do that stupid play..." He focused and uncovered the time machine. "Time awaits..."

Cody pressed the button, and his body disappeared again like it had before. But this time, as soon as he disappeared, Bailey stormed back in the room.

"And another thing..." She stopped when she realized he wasn't in there. She paused to look around when she noticed the time machine sitting on his desk.

"What the feathers?"

And that's when Bailey noticed a piece of folded paper sitting next to it. She reached down and unfolded it and read what it said.

"_Cody Mitchell Martin, September 23, 1993 – March 14, 2014. Mr. Martin, a student at Yale University, was found dead in his dorm room in New Haven, Connecticut. Authorities are deeming it a suicide as there was a note found saying 'This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me, but I can't go on.' Mr. Martin is survived by his mother, father and brother."_

Bailey gasped as the read it. "Cody committed suicide? Oh my gosh! That has to be why he was so withdrawn..." She paused and began to shake her head. "I know I'm mad at him...but I don't want him to die! Just the thought of that..." Bailey began to shudder. She collected herself and looked back down at the machine in front of her. She noticed one of the displays said March 11, 2014. It suddenly dawned on her.

"He never destroyed it..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. Its done, and it has 6 chapters. The rest of the ride will get pretty bumpy. On another note, I encourage everyone to keep voting for the Suite Life Spirit Awards. I thank all of those who have voted and encourage those who haven't yet to do so. And I am especially honored to receive nominations from Cole and Dylan Sprouse themselves. I know I feel honored and humbled to know they read and enjoy my stories.**___  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

It all became clear to Bailey. Cody had never destroyed the time machine. And from what she could tell, he was currently using it to go into the future. But she also remembered that Zack had said Cody was adamant that they couldn't interfere without possibly causing damage to the space time continuum. Bailey shook her head. Right then and there, she didn't care. While she was mad at Cody, she didn't want him dead. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she knew she was still very much in love with him.

On her spring break, she had gone back to Kettlecorn, and she had spent a lot of time with her grandmother. And as grandmothers are apt to do, she got what was bothering Bailey out of her. She made Bailey start at the very beginning. And Bailey broke down and told her the whole story.

Bailey sighed. "And that's when I told him I never wanted to speak to him ever again..."

Her grandmother nodded. "I bet him doing that play hurt you very much, didn't it?"

"Of course it did, Gram..."

Gram nodded again. "You think it hurt as much as him finding out you didn't trust him, thought he was cheating on you, and didn't confront him?"

Bailey paused. "I...I don't know. I never really thought about that..."

Gram smiled. "Bailey, I want you to picture the reverse happening in your mind. What if you had planned a perfect anniversary for Cody, and he mistook what he saw and thought you were cheating on him. And what if he hadn't confronted you and just ran away. And how would you have felt if you had found a beautiful French girl comforting him..."

Bailey swallowed and shook her head. "I would have hated it! I would have felt like he had shoved a knife through my heart!"

Gram nodded. "You think that's maybe that's the way he felt?"

Bailey sighed. "Maybe...Probably...But I apologized to him for that!"

Gram smiled again. "I'm sure you did, but if back in the scenario I just gave you, would Cody having apologized to you lessened the pain you felt any?"

Bailey considered that. "Some, but probably not a whole lot. The pain would have been so fresh, and I would have wanted to..." Bailey fell silent.

"Wanted to what?"

Bailey sighed. "Wanted to lash out...just like Cody did..."

"Look, I'm not saying what he did with that play was right, but maybe the pain he felt just came tumbling out of him and on to the paper. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose, it just happened..."

Bailey nodded. "Maybe..."

Gram smiled. "Sweetie, I've learned a lot in my old age. And one of the things I've learned is that its those you love the most who have the power to hurt you the most..."

"And we've both hurt each other..."

"But it also means you still love each other...If you didn't, these things wouldn't have hurt you both so dearly..."

"So, what should I do, Gram?"

"That's up to you. But, when the time is right, you'll know exactly what to do..."

Back in Cody's cabin, Bailey knew exactly what she had to do. She had to go save the man she loved and stop him from committing suicide. Quickly, she looked down at the time machine. And like Cody had before, she quickly figured out how it worked. So, grabbing the other cell phone like device, she punched in the date of Cody's death. And when she pressed the send button, she could feel her body begin to feel funny. When the feeling passed, she realized she was no longer on the ship, and that she was on a college campus.

"I'm really here...It actually worked! This must be Yale's campus..."

Bailey began looking around trying to get her bearings. Finally, she noticed one of the buildings was the campus library. Heading over to it, she walked inside and made her way for the reference desk. And as she stood at the reference desk, she felt a small shiver go down her spine. She shook it off and and knocked on the desk. A bored young man looked up.

"May I help you?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, do you have a copy of the campus directory?"

The young man shrugged and reached for what looked like a phone book. "Just don't take it away from the desk..."

Bailey immediately opened it up and flipped through it until she found Cody's name. Using the scrap paper at the desk, she quickly wrote down Cody's dorm and room number. She was about to run out of the library, when she paused and flipped to the campus map. Figuring out where his dorm was, she figured out the quickest way to get there. Once done, she turned and ran out.

Making her way across campus, Bailey entered his dorm. With there being both guys and girls mingling about, she figured it was a co-ed dorm and she would be able to move around without raising suspicions. Heading for the stairs, she made her way up to the correct floor. And walking down the hall, she found herself standing outside of Cody's dorm room. Holding her breath and hoping she wasn't too late, she reached for the handle of the door and found it unlocked. Slowly, opening the door, she looked inside and was relieved to find it was empty. Which meant she wasn't too late yet. She paused when she heard a sound – the sound of a shower running. She paused. Why would Cody take a shower before killing himself? Even though Cody could be a little OCD, even that is something he wouldn't do.

Looking around, Bailey was surprised to find a picture of herself sitting on Cody's desk. And sitting next to it was a picture of them from a school dance with their arms around each other and smiling. Bailey couldn't help but sigh as she remembered those happier days. But then the thought crossed her mind of why Cody would still have these out. Did it mean that even four years later, he still thought of her? That maybe he still loved her?

Bailey looked down on the desk and couldn't help but notice her picture again. But this time, it was on the front of the school newspaper. Picking it up, she looked at it. And what she read floored her.

"_Bailey Pickett, aged 20 from Kettlecorn, Kansas, and a junior pre-med major here at Yale, was found murdered Tuesday night. The exact details of what happened were not readily available, but according to the Chief of Campus Police, Fred Thomas, Miss Pickett passed away in the arms of fellow Yale student, Cody Martin. Mr. Martin has not been available for comment."_

Bailey just stood there in shock. She had been murdered? But she was the one who got along with everyone. Well, almost everyone. She and Zack didn't particularly get along, but they still could run in the same group of friends. And when she was dating Cody, she viewed him as someone she had to deal with. But, someone had actually murdered her? Bailey paused and looked back at the other pictures of her. Suddenly, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Please say Cody didn't kill himself because of what happened to me..."

But then Bailey heard it. The shower had stopped running. Quickly, she looked around for a place to hide. She realized if Cody found her in his dorm room, he might freak out considering the the version of her there was dead. So, she slipped into Cody's closet. The door was ajar so she could still see what was going on.

Cody walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers shorts. Bailey was taken aback. It had been a pair that she had bought for him. She watched as Cody walked over and picked up her picture. Cody had tears in his eyes.

"Bailey...I am so sorry. I would never have begged you to meet me if I had known this was going to happen. I was just trying to get you back in my life, but instead...I've lost you forever!" And with that, Cody broke down crying.

Bailey felt her heart breaking.

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey's picture. "I love you, Bailey. I always have, and I always will. I have no idea what to do without you..."

Bailey could feel her own tears beginning to fall. He did still love her. She wanted so much to jump out of the closet and comfort him, but a knock at the door stopped her.

Cody sighed, and put down Bailey's picture. He slipped on a pair of shorts and headed for the door. Unfortunately for Bailey, from her angle, she couldn't see who it was. But she heard Cody's voice, and she could tell it was someone he didn't know.

"Can I help you?"

The next thing she knew, she saw Cody stumbling back into the room. And another person was in there with him.

"What did you see the other night, kid?"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

The man glared at Cody. "That's bull! You're lying! I can't take the chance that you saw me there and will go running to the police afterwards!"

Bailey could see a look of realization on Cody's face that was quickly replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"It was you! You're the one who killed Bailey!"

The man laughed. "Oops. I guess you didn't know. Oh well, I've already killed once, another one won't hurt..."

Bailey saw Cody take a karate stance. "I don't think so! You killed the woman I love! I'm going to avenge her death and make sure you rot in prison!"

The man pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket. "I don't think so!"

Cody made a move, but the guy sidestepped him and jabbed the syringe into Cody's arm. Almost immediately, Cody began stumbling and trying to get his balance. But it was too much for him and he collapsed to the floor.

The man laughed. "That was too easy..."

Bailey could only look on in horror as the man quickly wrote something down on Cody's desk before he left the room. Cody hadn't committed suicide. He had been murdered too! Once the man left the room, Bailey ran out of the closet and down to Cody's side.

"Cody! Cody! Open your eyes!"

Cody did, and he gasped weakly. "Bailey? Have you come to take me to heaven with you?"

Bailey began crying harder. "No, I'm here to help you..."

Cody smiled. "I love you, Bailey..."

Bailey pulled Cody up into her arms. "I love you too, Cody..."

But those were the last words Bailey was to hear him say. She felt him slump in her arms. Reaching for his throat, she checked for a pulse and found nothing. She just began crying even harder. She reached into her pocket for a tissue when she found the time machine device. Bailey stared at it for the longest time.

"Cody, this isn't over yet! I'm going to save you somehow. And once I have, you and I are going to have a long talk!"

___To be Continued._

**Author's Note: I encourage everyone to check out Twister Parts 1, 2 & 3 on youtube. Cailey is back!**___  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Meanwhile, a couple of days earlier in 2014, Cody found himself back on the campus of Yale University. He began getting his bearings again when he realized he had no idea where it was exactly that Bailey was murdered. So, once again, he pulled out the newspaper he still had on him. Briefly, he wondered where the print out was of his obituary, but he had other more important things on his mind. Fortunately, the article mentioned where Bailey had been murdered, so he had a location. But, he wasn't familiar with New Haven or Yale's campus, so he knew he would have to find a map. So, he decided to head over to the campus library to do some research.

Arriving at the front desk, he felt a chill go down his spine as well. And he too shook it off before knocking on the desk. A bored young man looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to borrow a copy of the campus directory."

The young man sighed, reached down to pick it up and handed it to Cody. "This can't leave the reference desk..."

Cody nodded and looked up the location mentioned in the newspaper article. Once he wrote it down on a scrap of paper, he flipped to the maps in the book. And that's when his face fell. From where he was, it was several miles to the scene of the crime. He looked up at the clock over the reference desk and noticed it was already 7:00 PM local time. Cody glanced at the article again, but he sighed in frustration when he saw it never gave a time frame.

Returning the directory, Cody headed out. He had to get several miles away, and he didn't have a car, a bike or even a skateboard to get there faster. So, he did what he had to do. He began running.

Unfortunately for Cody, what is shown on a map and what is really there often don't match. Fences and other barriers he wasn't counting on kept blocking his path. Finally, after an hour, he found himself on the right street. Cody felt a second wind and ran as he was checking out street numbers. And as it was dark, he was having trouble finding them.

Finally, Cody arrived at the right address but found himself blocked off by a chain link fence. But he could look through and he saw someone he would never forget. It was Bailey. And she looked agitated as she kept checking her watch. Cody was about to yell out to her when he saw someone else enter the alley.

"Give me your purse and all of your valuables!"

Bailey whipped around and found someone pointing a gun at her.

"What the feathers?'

The man growled at her. "I said give me your purse and all of your valuables!"

Bailey instantly handed her purse to the man. "Th..there you go. You have what you want, now please leave me alone..."

"I want the locket you're wearing too! That looks like it would fetch a few bucks..."

Bailey took a step back. "Please, No! My..." She paused. "My friend gave this to me. It means a lot to me. Its very sentimental...Plus, its just gold plated, not worth much at all..."

"I don't care! I want it now!"

The man reached out for it, and Bailey began to struggle with him.

Cody looked around for anyway for him to get through the fence or over it as quickly as he could. Not finding a gate, he decided to try to scale it. But as soon as he began climbing, he heard a sound that caused him to fall back to the ground – a gun shot.

Cody looked and saw Bailey was laying on the ground motionless. The man had ripped off the locket and was standing over Bailey. "It didn't have to end this way, Toots..."

Both Cody and the robber were startled when they heard a voice.

"Hey!"

Both looked up and saw Cody standing there. Seeing himself was kind of jarring to Cody, but he was quickly shaken out of his stupor when he saw the robber take off running and knocking Cody down. When Cody got up, he almost went after the robber, but instead checked on Bailey. And that's when he saw that Bailey had been shot. And while he was pre-med too, he knew it didn't look good.

Cody pulled Bailey up into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Bails...Hang on! Don't you dare think of leaving me here without you!"

Cody quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He gave them the location and what happened before turning back to Bailey.

"Bails, its going to be okay...an ambulance is on its way..."

Bailey slowly opened her eyes. "Cody?"

Cody smiled at her. "There they are. Those beautiful brown eyes that I always get so lost in. Bails, you're going to be just fine. I just need you to hang on for a little while longer..."

"Cody, I'm so cold..."

Cody wrapped her in his arms tighter. "Let me warm you up then..." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bails, I promise you if you will hang on for me, I will do whatever is in my power to make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again..."

"Cody..."

"I mean it. Bailey, I'm...I'm so sorry for being a complete idiot for so long. I let my stupid pride and stubbornness and anger get in the way of what was truly important to me...and that's you. Bails, I love you, and I always have. You have to hang on so I begin the long process of making everything up to you..."

"Cody..."

"Shhh...Save your energy, Bails. We'll have all the time in the world later to talk..."

"I...I...I love you too..."

And with that Bailey slumped in Cody's arms. Cody began crying uncontrollably and just looked up at the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The other Cody just stared at the scene in front of him. He felt like half of him had just died right then as well. If his fingers weren't gripping the chain link fence so hard, he would have collapsed to the ground. And like his future self, Cody was crying uncontrollably.

"I...I...I can't believe she's really gone..."

Cody reached into his pocket for his handkerchief when he felt the time machine device. He pulled it out and looked at it. His tears stopped and his determination built.

"I may have been too late this time, but I can come back earlier next time and stop this from happening. The space time continuum be damned! A world without Bailey is not a world I want to be a part of!"

Back in Cody's cabin, both Cody and Bailey began to re-emerge. Once they were both there, they both noticed the other was there.

"Bailey?"

"Cody..."

"What are you doing here?" Then he noticed she held one of the time machine devices. "Did...Did you use it?"

Bailey nodded. "I did...After I found this..." She handed him the folded piece of paper she had found.

Cody opened it up, saw what it was and sighed. "Yeah...There is something else you should know. It seems like you..."

Bailey cut him off. "I was murdered...I know..."

Cody was taken aback. "And that isn't freaking you out?"

Bailey sighed. "I haven't let myself really think about it yet, but..."

Cody interrupted her. "Yeah, well I have! I just got done witnessing it! I've never felt so helpless before in my life watching you be murdered and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it..."

"I know, the space time continuum..."

"Forget the space time continuum! I couldn't stop it because of a stupid chain link fence! If not for it, I would have!"

"But..."

"But nothing! I know I've done my fair share of stupid things. I can't take those back..." He looked down at the time machine. "Well, I can, but that's not the point. The point is that if I have a chance to save your life, then I'm more than willing to risk the universe to do so..."

Bailey was taken aback. "You would risk destroying the universe to save me?"

Cody calmed himself. "Of course I would. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I don't want to live in a world that you're not part of..." He turned away and sighed. "That's probably why I committed suicide..."

Bailey felt her heart swelling, but there was something she needed to tell him. "I was about to do the same thing...Risk screwing with the universe to save you..."

Cody turned back to her. "Huh?"

"Cody, you didn't commit suicide. You were murdered. From what I gathered, whoever murdered me killed you because they thought you saw who they were..."

Cody fell back into his desk chair. "Wow..."

Bailey pulled the other chair over and sat next to him. "I know...This is all pretty heavy, huh?"

Cody nodded. "It is...I mean, after everything, you would still risk the universe for me..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, you were going to do the same for me. I mean, if you were willing to do that for me, I really can't say you hate me..."

Cody looked into her eyes. "I never did. The opposite in fact. I love you so much that I still couldn't deal with the pain I still felt. I just picked the worst possible way to let it out..."

"Well, I did my fair share of stupid things too. My Gram made me think how I would have felt if the situation in Paris had been reversed..."

"Yeah?"

Bailey nodded. "And it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart...I guess in my own anger and pain, I never let myself realize how you must have felt. And I'm sorry for that..."

"Me too...I just wish none of that day ever happened..."

"Same here..."

Cody looked up. "Really?"

"Really..."

"So, does that mean..."

Bailey smiled. "As aggravating as you can be at times, yes...I do still love you..."

"I still love you too...But, unfortunately, we still have the problem with us getting murdered in the future..."

Bailey nodded. "I know..." She paused and grinned. "But I think I have an idea to solve everything at one time..."

"How so?"

Bailey stood and entered a new date and location in the time machine. "Does this answer your question?"

___To be Concluded..._

**Author's Note: Looking around this site, I find myself sad. So many people here claim to love the Suite Life Universe, but you can tell its a lie. Either they have no idea who these characters really are, or they don't care so they can write them however they want. The amount of character assassination here is appalling. And having learned what those closest to real show feel about fanfiction, I bet it sickens them to see all the hard work they've done mocked and insulted. The writers and actors have dedicated years of their lives to this show and its characters, and personally, I find it extremely arrogant to see writers on this site thinking they know the characters better than the show's writers and actors do. To those from the real show who may be reading this, just know that there are still some writers on this site who try to write the characters true to the vision and personalities that you have poured so much blood, sweat and tears into. Keep up the good work, and some of us will try to keep writing to reflect that.**___  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Cody and Bailey found themselves coming to again, and they both began looking around. Cody checked himself once again and turned to Bailey.

"Are you alright?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I am...After that though, I'll never complain again about the water slide being too scary..."

Cody couldn't help but laugh. "Well, my stomach has been this queasy since I had to drink a peanut butter and jellyfish soda..."

Bailey laughed at that. "So, I'm taking it you wouldn't recommend it?"

"Uh uh...If offered one, run as fast as you can in the other direction."

"Well, we're here and its already beginning to get dark, we need to hurry..." Bailey looked around again and pointed. "There it is..."

Cody turned to the direction she pointed and saw it – the Eiffel Tower. He nodded and checked his time machine device. "And something tells me we only have one chance to get this right..."

"Why do you say that?"

Cody showed her the old cell phone. "Because I've only got one bar of power left. I think I have just enough to get back."

Bailey nodded. "Well, lets make this count then..."

And with that, both began running as fast as they could. Arriving at the Eiffel Tower, they noticed a long line for the elevator.

Bailey turned to Cody almost in a panic. "This will take forever, and so will the stairs. We'll never make it in time! What do we do?"

Cody paused to think. He then grinned. "I have an idea..." Cody turned and began speaking very loudly. " Oh my gosh! Someone just said they saw Jerry Lewis over by the Arc de Triumph! And he's signing autographs!"

Everyone in line got really excited and left line to rush off. Immediately, Cody and Bailey stepped to the front of the line. But Bailey couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, that was brilliant...Remembering the odd fascination the French have with him."

Cody grinned. "Even a blind squirrel finds a nut every once in a while..."

The elevator opened up, and both quickly climbed aboard. The entire way up though, both were nervous as both had flashbacks to what had happened the last time they were there. Finally, the door opened, and they exited. And on the other side of the deck, they could see themselves arguing.

Cody turned to Bailey. "You ready to do this?"

Bailey nodded and grabbed Cody's hand. "As Kirby would say...Let's Roll!"

Both ran over to the earlier versions of themselves. Bailey let out a loud whistle while Cody shouted. "Will you two please shut up!"

The earlier versions of themselves both turned and seemed to be frozen in shock at seeing themselves.

"W...w...what the feathers?"

Bailey smiled. "We're the two of you...from about a year from now..."

Cody nodded. "And we're here to keep you two from making the biggest mistakes of your lives..."

The other Cody looked at Cody. "How do we know its really you?"

Cody turned to Bailey. "Am I always this skeptical?"

Bailey hemmed and hawed before she nodded. "Well, yeah...But its because you always want to know the truth about things..."

Cody nodded before turning to his other version. "Fair enough. Would it help if I called you Tyreesha?"

The other Cody paused. "That doesn't prove anything..."

Cody sighed. "Alright, time to bring out the big guns then..." He leaned over and whispered something into the ear of the other him. Other Cody's eyes went wide.

"Okay, I believe you!" He paused. "How did you get here then?"

Cody grinned. "Arwin..."

The other Cody just nodded. "Wow...something of his actually worked..."

Bailey turned to Cody. "What did you tell him?"

Cody grinned. "I'll tell you later, but here's a hint...storage room of One of a Kind..."

This time Bailey blushed. "Oh..."

Cody turned back to the other versions of themselves. "Anyways, like we said, we're here to keep you two from making a big mistake..." He turned to face himself. "I know you're really angry right now, right?"

The other Cody nodded. "Well, of course I am..."

Cody cut him off. "I know. I remember. But I want you to think about something. What if the situation was reversed. What if Bailey had done a practice date – which by the way was a stupid idea – and you saw something the wrong way? What would you have felt?"

The other Cody paused. "I would have been heartbroken..."

"So, you can see what she was feeling?"

The other Cody sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can..."

Bailey spoke up then and addressed the other version of herself. "And you. Let's say you had set up something special for Cody, he got the wrong idea, he didn't confront you, and you saw him being consoled by a pretty French girl. How would that have made you feel?"

The other Bailey sighed. "I would be livid..."

"So, you can see how he is feeling right now?"

The other Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I can..."

Bailey paused and addressed both of them. "You two really need to work on your communication with each other. And above all, trust each other. Don't make the same mistakes we made. You two love each other heart and soul..." She grabbed Cody's hand. "We forgot that for a moment and had to suffer through a whole year of crap before we finally would admit how we really felt. You don't know how much time you have on this planet. Trust us on that. Don't waste any of it on things that don't matter!"

Cody nodded. "She's right..." He turned to the other version of himself. "And another piece of advice. Cut down on the competitions. If Bailey does well at something or accomplishes something, you should be the one there standing in the front row applauding her. It doesn't matter if she is better at something. That's why you two make such a great team. Together, there is nothing you can't do. You need to remember you are a team though. When one of you does well, it should be a shared accomplishment!"

Bailey nodded too and addressed her other version. "Same with you. If either of you get a better grade in something, so what? Be honest with yourself. Has anyone in this world ever accepted you or understood you better than Cody has?"

The other Bailey shook her head. "No..."

Cody spoke up. "Then remember how much you love each other. Let that be utmost in your minds. Everything else just doesn't matter..."

The other Cody turned to the other Bailey. "Bailey...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. And they are right. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I don't know what I would ever do with out you..."

The other Bailey spoke. "I'm sorry too, Cody. I should have trusted you and come and talk to you. I love you so much and that's why it devastated it me so much..."

"The practice date was a dumb idea in retrospect..."

"Maybe, but its so you to want everything to be perfect..."

The other Cody smiled. "The night isn't over yet. It can still be perfect by just us being together. How about we try this again, the right way?"

The other Bailey smiled and hugged Cody. "I can think of nothing better..."

When they broke apart, they turned to Cody and Bailey. "Thank you..."

Cody smiled. "No thank you. And you better take good care of her...or I'll be back..."

The other Cody grinned. "I will...I'll make sure you have no reason to ever come back..."

Bailey grinned and turned to other self. "And you better take good care of him. Never forget how lucky you are to have each other..."

The other Bailey smiled. "I will, and I'll never forget either. And I'll make sure he doesn't either..."

Cody nodded. "Well, we should get going then. Even though you two are us, I think you two would like to be by yourselves..."

Cody and Bailey stepped back over to another part of the deck and hit the 'SEND' buttons again. Their bodies began distorting again, and the next thing they knew, they were back in Cody's cabin again.

Cody paused. "Did it work?"

"I don't know..."

Cody grinned. "Either way, there is something I've been wanting to do for the longest time..."

Bailey grinned back. "What's that?"

"This..." Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey. As their kiss deepened, neither one of them noticed the cabin door opening, and Zack beginning to walk inside.

"Codester, I...Awww, man. I didn't need to see that. I thought you two were bad the first year, but this past year, you two can't keep your hands off of each other..." With that, Zack shook his head, turned around and closed the door behind him.

Bailey laughed. "I think that just answered that question..."

Cody laughed too. "I guess so..." He paused. "You want to hear something strange?"

"What's that?"

"Its like I have two sets of memories right now...Its like I have two different versions in my mind of what happened after Paris..."

Bailey paused and thought. "Me too...Did we go on spring break together this year?"

"Back to Kettlecorn?"

"Yeah, and you ended up getting chased by a..."

"Psychotic rooster!"

Bailey laughed. "Yes!" She paused. "Okay, this is weird..."

Cody paused and pulled out the copy of the Yale student newspaper, and again, there was a picture of Bailey. But the article had changed.

"_Bailey Pickett, aged 20 from Kettlecorn, Kansas, and a junior pre-med major here at Yale, has been awarded a full academic scholarship and early admission to the Yale University Medical School. She shares this honor with fellow Yale pre-med major, Cody Martin, 20, of Boston"_

Cody showed it to Bailey. "Look! You are no longer murdered! And congrats on the full ride to Yale Medical School. I'm already proud of you!"

Bailey smiled. "Congrats to you too! Looks like I get to keep my favorite study partner..." Bailey paused to think and pulled out the sheet of paper in her pocket. And it too had changed.

"_Mr. Kurt Martin and Ms. Carey Martin would like to announce the impending marriage of their son, Cody Mitchell Martin to a Miss Bailey Anne Pickett of Kettlecorn, Kansas. Both Mr. Martin and Miss Pickett are pre-med students at Yale University in New Haven, CT and have already been accepted to Yale Medical School. The wedding is planned for the summer after they graduate Yale and before they begin medical school."_

Bailey grinned and showed it to Cody. "Looks like you're stuck with me now..."

Cody grinned back. "I wouldn't want it any other way..."

But there attention was diverted as the papers in both of their hands began to dissolve away into nothingness. They turned and watched the time machine begin to fade away as well. As both stood there in awe, both felt themselves getting dizzy and lightheaded. After a few minutes, both shook it off.

Cody paused and turned to Bailey. "What were we talking about?"

Bailey paused too. "I can't remember. Were we talking about our trip to Kettlecorn?"

"Maybe. I sure am glad your Dad actually seems to like me..."

Bailey smiled. "He wasn't the only one. My Gram told me if she was seventy years younger, she'd give me a run for my money for you..."

Cody took Bailey's hands in his. "Well, she'd be waging a losing battle. Because my heart belongs to you and you alone..."

Bailey did her famous little giggle. "I feel the same way about you..."

"You know...Our second anniversary is coming up..."

"I know. Cody, this year, nothing fancy..."

Cody nodded. "I agree. As long as I spend it with you, it will be perfect..." Cody paused. "I guess we have ourselves from...about now to thank for that..."

Bailey paused. "What do you think they meant by a year of crap?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just glad I was able to knock some sense into myself. I shudder to think what would have happened if we hadn't showed up then..."

Bailey took Cody's hands in her own. "I know. But, I'm glad we did..."

"Me too..." Cody paused. "What do you think the future holds for us?"

Bailey paused to think. "I wouldn't know where to begin to guess. But, I know no matter what, we'll go through it together..."

_The End_

**Author's Note: It has come to my attention that some writers on this site actually think they know the characters of the Suite Life Universe the best just because they watched it on their TVs. They even think they characters better than the people who created the characters and gave them life, the writers who helped mold them into who they are and the actors who breathed life into them and made them real. At best, I call this extreme and unwarranted arrogance. At worst, I call this seriously delusional. To me, this would be like me watching a medical show and thinking I'm ready to perform surgery or watching a legal show and thinking I know how to practice law.****Either way, I think some writers need to realize that these characters don't belong to them and they are not free to do whatever they want with them. Okay, I'm stepping off my soapbox now.  
**


End file.
